Skates, such as figure skates, hockey skates or roller skates, are commonly used by individuals who either compete in ice sports or wish to exercise. With ice skates, such as hockey or figure skates, the users glide along an ice surface to move from one location to the next. For roller skates, the users typically skate along a smooth surface although other surfaces may be traversed.
The technology behind skates has been ever improving, however, many companies developing and selling skates have been focusing on increasing skating speed by reducing the weight of their skates.
The main drawback to this strategy is that limits are being reached in mechanical strength and weight of the utilized materials. For example, two millimeters of carbon fiber may offer the same strength as four millimeters of plastic and weigh half the amount. However, there may not be adequate material that can be used to replace carbon fiber for increased weight reduction in subsequent designs. As a result the required strength and thicknesses of skate materials are being pushed to their limits, leaving little room for optimization in subsequent models. This transition to significantly lighter materials has also resulted in a more expensive product for the customer. Many companies developing and selling skates have been focusing on increasing skating speed by reducing the weight of their skates.
Therefore, there is provided a novel skate blade system with dynamic movement.